1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoresis apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a two-dimensional electrophoresis apparatus for making a two-dimensional electrophoresis with a first-dimensional gel housing which stores a first-dimensional gel and a second-dimensional gel housing which stores a second-dimensional gel.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a two-dimensional electrophoresis method is carried out in the following procedure: First, a first-dimensional gel is formed in a glass tube, to make a first-dimensional electrophoresis in relation to a sample such as protein with the first-dimensional gel. Then, the first-dimensional gel, in which the sample is separated and fractionated through the first-dimensional electrophoresis, is connected to a second-dimensional slab gel which is previously formed between two glass plates, to make a second-dimensional electrophoresis while transferring the sample fractions to the second-dimensional gel.
In a conventional two-dimensional electrophoresis method, such electrophoresis steps are manually carried out by an operator. Thus, it takes great skill to handle the gels, while the respective operations are complicated. Therefore, it is difficult to improve reproducibility of separated images and separative power.